In the forest
by nightsinaugust
Summary: This is a one-shot I made for one of my friends. hope she like it. It is time for some vacation for our war heroes


AN: This is a story I wrote for a friend. Hopefully she will not hate it, and hopefully no one else will.

They were sitting around the fire. The old gangs, former enemies, new friends, new lovers. Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, George, Fred, Neville, Luna, Draco, Blaise and Millicent.

The war was over and Voldemort was dead. Once again he was defeated by love, friendship and unity.

After saving Draco and Blaise in the Room of Requirement they stayed by The Trio's side watching each other's back as they fought their way through the battlefield. While moving the old DA and some others began to join in their circle of fire and when they reached Voldemort they were about twenty.

Voldemort didn't stand a chance against the force of so many curses at once and died, taking a bunch of Death eaters with him to hell.

Now a year later they had stole some time to themselves and escaped the public going on a little vacation where nobody could find them, where nobody would ever dream to look for them. But here they were anyway, camping in a deep forest in the eastern Finland close to the Russian border.

It was summer and it was hot. It was about nine o'clock in the evening and it still was about 86 degrees Fahrenheit (about 30*C).

They had just eaten a lovely meal cooked on the fire were talking happily about old times, new times and how they had escaped the press right under their nose by appareting from Heathrow to Stansted as soon as they had gone through the security check. Yes that meant they had to buy two tickets each, but hey they are war heroes, rich as trolls.

They had been drinking some local liquid for a while and started to get seriously drunk. A game of truth and dare was about to be started.

"Neville, truth or d...dare?" Harry asked hiccupping.

"Truth" answered a really drunk Neville.

"I dare you to kiss Luna." Harry said. Neville immediately jumped to action kissing Luna fiercely on her mouth. Luna sighed in approval kissing back just as hotly.

"Potter! He said truth, not dare." Draco said slurring slightly.

"Damn! Hey stop kissing you're not allowed to do that." Harry yelled out. "Okay here is the question: Neville do you like Luna?"

"No I just like fucking my girlfriend on every opportunity" Neville said sarcastically. "Of course I love her you stupid moron!" Neville shouted back to Harry. "Okay Hermione, truth or dare?"

"I think I'm going to take truth because I'm really going to regret a dare." She answered.

"Well just because you're being such a chicken I'm going to ask you a question that some of us are just dyeing to ask." Neville said, evil smile on his face. "Are you fucking Fred and George?"

Hermione went red and Fred and George smiled wide. "Yes" came her quite answer.

"Well since we are obviously laid a high ridge for the question I shall continue in the same path" Hermione said glaring and everyone, daring them to say anything about her sexlife.

"So… who is the next unlucky victim? Blaise truth or dare?"

"Well since I'm a Slytherin and no frighten Gryffindor I pick dare." He said, steady even after the amount of alcohol. But when he saw Hermione's grin he became a bit conscious.

"I dare you to snog Ginny for five minutes and Ron isn't allowed to punch you during that time." Hermione said with a grin rivaling Neville's. Ginny blushed. Ron got beet red Millicent holding him down. Blaise smirked.

Ginny sitting next to him didn't even had time to blink before he had pulled her into his lap and thrusting his tongue into her mouth earning a gasp and a moan from Ginny.

Ron finally gave up trying to save his baby sister and calmed down. Plotting a revenge on Hermione when it became his turn.

"That was nice" smirked Blaise. "Ron! Truth or dare?"

"You don't scare me Zabini. Dare!" Ron said, glaring at the dark Slytherin sitting with his arm around his little baby sister.

"I dare you to go off into the wood and bring back some more wood for the fire. You are allowed to bring your girlfriend with you." Blaise said knowing that it would take a while before they would come back. _Time alone with Ginny!_

Ron jumped up, grabbed Millicent's hand and run off into the wood pulling her behind him.

"See you later guys!" Millicent yelled just before she disappeared in the night.

"Blaise, you know very well that we can keep the fire running with magic." Hermione scowled.

Blaise just smirked. "Yeah well, now he can't glare at me when I'm feeling Ginny up. Besides, I don't believe that we will get much wood to the fire."

"And why not? You send him off to get it. Why wouldn't he get it then?" asked Hermione.

"Granger…"

"He is…"

"Doing what…"

"We will do to you…"

"When we gets you alone in the tent tonight" the twins said, finishing together.

Hermione blushed deep red and looked down at her lap. The twins grinned both patting her on her knees.

"Well since Weasley is off in the wood I shall continue" Blaise grinned. "Draco" the grin became evil. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare." But then he saw Blaise's grin widen. "Oh no, please we've been friends since we could barely walk!"

"Well if you can walk on a straight line right now I shall be nice, but knowing how much you have been drinking tonight I'd be surprised if you can stand properly. Besides, Malfoys don't beg" Blaise said smiling innocently at his glaring friend.

"Okay, I would dare you to kiss Potter, but knowing that you would just like that, I think not." Said an evil looking Blaise.

"Honey, play nice with your friend and I will reward you later in our tent" Ginny purred in his ear.

"Fine I will be nice. Draco go snog Potter in your tent."

Harry and Draco had disappeared before anyone could blink.

"Well since everyone Blaise dares disappears we might as well call it a night and go to sleep." Ginny said standing up, stretching.

"Blaise remember the silencing char this time. We don't need to hear our sister screaming." George said. Fred nodding fiercely.

Ginny blushed. Blaise looked proud.

"Fred George leave your sister alone. She isn't the only one that forgets silencing charms" As on a cue a loud moan came from Harry's and Draco's tent.

"Are you fucking kidding me!" Neville said. Everyone started laughing.

"Draco has never been one to remember the silencing charms." Millicent said coming back out of the wood. "Blaise do you remember that time, when McGonagall came into our common room and went to investigate what that strange sound was?" Blaise started laughing. He laughed so hard he ended up on his ass on the ground.

"Oh yeah I remember alright. _Mister Malfoy that is not the proper behavior in a school! And for God's sake lock the door and put up a silencing charm the next time. You have detention with Snape for a month!_" Blaise howled with laughter imitating McGonagall's voise.

The other laughed too able to imagine Draco's face before their eyes when McGonagall walked in on him and some random chick.

Then Ron came stumbling out of the wood too, but he had actually collected a bit to the fire.

"Where are you going and why are you laughing?" he asked.

"Ron, you do realize that we could have kept the fire alive with magic?" Hermione smiled seeing Ron turning red. "And we were laughing at a memory Millicent told us about. Don't worry, it wasn't about you." She finished.

"Okay time to sleep" Ginny said before Ron could get mad at Blaise for making him gather wood when it wasn't needed.

They said their good nights and went into their own tents, setting the silencing charms.

In Draco and Harry's tent:

"Did McGonagall really walk in on you and someone else?"

"Yeah and it was really embarrassing. She yelled for the whole Slytherin to hear. And don't forget Snape when he found out why I had detention. He laughed. And he laughed hard. I have never seen him laugh before and it was really scary"

"And you still don't remember the silencing charm? How the hell can't you remember after a experience like that?" Harry almost screamed

"Hey! You don't remember them either. You have nothing to say" Draco said haughtily.

"Well at least McGonagall didn't walk in on me and someone doing it" Harry said back with a smirk.

"Just shut up" Draco said, and then he kissed him making sure he shut up.

Fin

An. Don't be to mean to me… the whole story disappeared from my computer and I had to rewrite it and it didn't come out as good as my earlier version…


End file.
